1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to electronic systems for text preparation.
2. Prior Art
Electronic systems for text preparation and editing are well known. Such systems, commonly known as "word processors", invariably include a keyboard, a video display, electronics, and a printer. Historically, however, such systems have generally lacked a convenient direct-to-paper typing mode, making the typing of forms, for example, very difficult. Prior art systems have also been far too large to fit in an office environment in the space typically available for an electric typewriter.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a versatile package of the elements typically included in a word processing system, in an arrangement that can be more fully utilized thereby forming a new class of system which may be referred to as a "Display Typewriter". The arrangement is typewriter-like in that, except for the addition of the video display unit, the package resembles a conventional typewriter, with the keyboard and the printing mechanism in their normal typewriter locations.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a text preparation system which includes both a direct to paper typing mode and a video display/memory mode wherein text may be recorded in a memory which provides the opportunity for editing prior to printing on paper.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a sloped mounting surface to support a printer so as to allow the user to view the actual printing function. This makes possible the filling in of preprinted forms, an impractical task using prior art word processing equipment.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a detachable keyboard which can be removed from its typewriter height normal position on the display typewriter enclosure and placed elsewhere for typing, if more convenient.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an articulated support post assembly for a video display which enables the user to position the video display to the most convenient and comfortable position.
And yet another object of the present invention is to provide a locking means on the articulated support post assembly which allows the video display to be locked in position either during use or for transport.
A further yet object of the present invention is to provide a display typewriter with additional memory capability in the form of a "floppy disk".